


Call Me Takashi

by GrilledZiti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, simple and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledZiti/pseuds/GrilledZiti
Summary: Feelings are shared the day Shiro tells Adam to call him Takashi.





	Call Me Takashi

Working at the Garrison was a fulfilling job. Helping young pilots reach their full potential and fly beyond the stars made Shiro’s day. He loved recruiting new students, watching them grow as a pilot and person, and bonding with them. He gave them all the tips he could when he was a student at the Garrison. He loved the students as if they were his family, but he forgot one thing. Students can get on his last nerve. 

‘ _ Please, let the bell ring. Please, let class be over now. Please, let me take a nap _ .  _ I don’t want to be here anymore.  _ ’ Was the mutual internal monologue between both teacher and students. 

“No!” A student Shiro couldn’t remember the name of argued to another student he couldn’t remember the name of. “The best pilot in the history of ever is Amelia!” 

“Ha,” The other student was pulling out a laptop. “Actually, you’re wrong and here is why. Bessie was the best pilot because…” 

Shiro droned out the conversation as he rubbed his temples. He could feel his headache growing. He was trying to figure out how the conversation got from the basics of piloting a hovercraft to a heated debate about pilots in the nineteenth century. Shiro didn’t know how to treat the situation because they were very off topic, but passionate about piloting. He didn’t want to shut them down so he instead he sat down at his desk and waited for the bell to ring. 

He was happy that he didn’t have office hours after class today. If he did he was sure he would feign an illness.  He glanced over to look a the digital clock on the wall opposite of him. He sighed in resignation when he realized he had a half hour left. He was praying a higher power would help him get out of class sooner rather than later. 

Then, there was a knock on the door. 

“Iverson?” Shiro asked as he straightened his back in his seat. The burly man gestured for him to come outside. Shiro looked at his students still arguing and then at the clock on the wall. He nearly lept out of his swivel chair. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Shiro asked stepping outside of his class.

“Nothing,” Iverson looked through the window to see the kids in the classroom drawing diagrams of planes on the chalkboard while yelling. Iverson was confused at the debacle. “Adam said I needed to cover for you and I owed him a favor.” 

“Cover me?” Shiro said. “Why? I mean I don’t mind. They’re arguing about who's the best pilot. It’s down to Bessie and Amelia.”

“Well, it’s clearly Bessie.” Iverson shook his head. “Anyway, I’m not sure the reason. He wanted to talk to you, I think, he is in the teacher’s lounge.” Iverson stared at the board sputtering to himself as he swung the door open. “Hey! Who says Amelia Earhart is the best pilot raise your hand?” A few hands fly up in the air. “Well, it’s nice to know who is wrong. Bessie Coleman is the best and here’s why…” A few students clapped when they heard Iverson’s opinion.

Shiro didn’t stick around to find out which pilot was better. His best friend got him out of work and wanted to talk to him. He could feel his headache clearing with every footstep.

 

* * *

 

Shiro saw Adam before Adam saw him. The teacher’s lounge, or the instructor’s lounge, had a see-through window. Shiro had to remind himself that his friend was just that- a friend. 

Back when they were freshman at the Garrison their bond was immediate. They were partnered together by fate but became friends by choice. Shiro and Adam knew each other better than anyone else. Shiro confided in Adam as he confided in him. It was hard for Shiro not to feel anything more for him. 

When he saw Adam he saw beauty incarnate. His dark olive skin, his hazel eyes, and his nerdy glasses became his comfort. They were roommates, and my god, were they roommates. Some days they studied all night and others they stayed up all night just to talk to each other. About their family, about their day, about their past, and the possibilities of their future. Without thinking, the two always included the other in their future.

Adam was the first person Shiro came out to. He accepted Shiro with open arms. At times, he acted as his wingman. Adam knew what Shiro liked. Shiro, of course, hoped that Adam would never find out the boy he liked the most was him. Shiro didn’t want to lose Adam’s friendship even if he knew Adam would never feel the same way towards him.

Shiro quelled that love for Adam because he never thought he had a chance. But, sometimes his body plays tricks on him. Occasionally, his feet will stop to stare at the beautiful man through the glass pane.  Or his heart will beat an extra beat when he hears his soft voice. And at night his mind will create a sweet reality where they can be together. Only for the morning to come to bitter those dreams. 

Sometimes romantic love is hard to push down. Shiro was trying. He let out a breath as he bobbed his head back and forth. He put on a smile as he slid the metal door open releasing a sound of air. 

“I don’t why you helped me ditch my class,” Shiro startled Adam by accident. He was deep in concentration sitting on a bench in the middle of the room. “But, a thanks is definitely in order.” Shiro swung around and sat next to Adam. 

“You remember when we tried to cut class?” Adam’s voice shook as he looked at his hands. He was fiddling with his fingers. Shiro could tell something was on his mind, but he knew his friend. He couldn’t rush in and asks what was happening in his head. Shiro knew Adam would get there. “We got shut down instantly.” 

“Saying we both had to use the bathroom at the same time at the beginning of class because we had a water chugging contest last night was a bit of stretch,” Shiro admitted. “Why were we even trying to skip class? I thought we were nerds.” Shiro laughed.

“Yeah,” Adam chuckled. “That’s exactly why we were trying to skip. We’re nerds and geeks. Our favorite comic was getting updated at the same time as our morning class. You were going to translate it from Japanese to English and read it to me. While I was going to listen to you try to explain how you can’t explain a certain phrase in English. Saying it’s too emotional or it means so much and English didn’t have the perfect phrase or word for it.” Adam picked at his thumb and sighed. “I really liked when we did that.”

“So did I,” Shiro lowered his voice. His brows coming closer together as he stared at Adam. He noticed Adam hadn’t faced him yet. He wanted to get him to smile so Shiro perked up. “Do you want me to read you more manga?” Shiro gently nudged Adam’s shoulder with his own. “Like the good old times.

“The good old times,” Adam rubbed his hands together. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“You can talk to me about anything,” Shiro put his hand on Adam back. The tension Adam had seemed to dissipate as Shiro touched him. “You know I’m always here for you.” 

“That’s the thing,” Adam pushed up his glasses on his face. Shiro could feel Adam’s heartbeat racing against his palm. Adam turned to look at his friend. Shiro saw his cheeks were heated, not so much from his skin changing to a deeper maroon color, but a small portion of his glasses was steaming. His glasses were so close to his skin they reacted to his warmth. “I know you’re always there for me.” Adam’s voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. “I have no idea why I’m this nervous.” 

“Everything alright?” Shiro moved his hand to feel Adam’s forehead. “Do you have a fever?” 

“No Shiro,” Adam let out a small laugh. “I just realized something that too me too long to realize.” Adam grabbed Shiro’s hand from his head and he held onto it. Shiro wished his hands weren’t as clammy as they were. “Once upon a time when you were translating for me, you told me there was a saying that I wouldn’t be able to quite understand because of how deep the feeling was. The saying was rare in Japanese and if someone said it to you it meant everything.” Adam’s eyes were locked on Shiro’s hand as he held onto it for dear life. “ I thought about it when I helped you pick up men. I thought about it since you told me what it meant. But, I think the reason I thought about it as much as I did was because you were the one saying it to me.”

Shiro wanted to ask which phrase, but he couldn’t find the words. His heart was getting ahead of his heart. This sounded like a confession and Shiro didn’t want to be heartbroken if it wasn’t. 

“It’s a phrase I want to say you. One that I’ve only recently realized is something that I could only say to you.” Adam stared into Shiro’s eyes with a wide grin, hiccups, and tears streaming down his face. “ _ Ai shiteru _ . I might be butchering that pronunciation entirely.”

Shiro froze as he heard the words of his mother tongue. Shiro remembered how he explained it all those years ago in their dorm. 

_ It means I love you, but more than that. It means I love no matter what. It’s unconditional and permanent. A love that time cannot shake. One distance has no hold on. Love in it’s most authentic form. One that can only really be felt rather than described.’ _

Shiro felt his heart expand throughout his body. His hands warmed, his face heated, his eyes expanded. He wanted to ask if this was a dream. He prayed that morning wouldn’t pull him from this moment as he squeezed Adam’s hand.

“Do you remember what it meant for someone to call another by their first name?” Shiro’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Of course.” Adam’s volume matched Shiro. There was no one in the room, but they were silent for each other. They didn’t rush this moment. Time stilled for them. “I think you said if someone was given permission then they were very close. It was intimate.” Shiro only nodded in agreement as he licked his lips.

“Which is why,” Shiro caressed Adam’s cheek as he leaned in closer. Adam leaned into the touch. “You get to call me Takashi.” Shiro didn’t have to pull Adam in to guide him toward his lips. Adam rushed to close the gap between them. 

Their eyes fluttered to a close. Their sense of touch had never been greater. Years of longing on both sides removed any tension they had. Shiro ran his hand through Adam’s hair. He’s always wanted to be this close, but he didn’t want to risk what they had. But, their hearts were so close they practically challenged each other questioning who could beat faster. 

The heat rose from their embrace and fogged up Adam’s glasses, but he didn’t care. His eyes were closed. All of his senses were directed toward touch. Shiro’s cherry lip balm coated against Adam’s making his lips softer than they already were. Adam could feel Shiro’s nose poking his cheek ever so slightly, but he didn’t mind because he was poking Shiro’s cheek with his nose. Shiro’s hair wasn’t suited for Adam to run his hands through, but Shiro’s arms were perfect for Adam to hold onto. Shiro’s taut muscles able to be felt and appreciated even through thick Garrison uniforms.

Adam and Shiro waited what felt like a lifetime to kiss one another like this. They thought about all times they felt jealous seeing the other with another. They thought about the nights they stayed up together. The plans they had for the future. The plans they made which centered around the other. Their love was bound to happen even if neither of them knew it. Fate brought them together for a reason. And that reason was to be together. 

Shiro remembered that he never wanted this moment to end. But, he knew exactly how it would end. The bell would ring and they would separate from each other to catch their breath. Shiro knew that years from now they would continue to fall for each other. Exploring a new layer of their relationship. One day of them would propose and they’d married. Maybe they’d adopt some kids. And they would live happily ever after. Shiro knew their future together started from that kiss.

Except, this was different. When the bell rung Shiro didn’t see the face of his ex-fiance. He woke up from his memory in a hut staring at a dirt wall. He wasn’t on Earth. He was on a planet heading back home. He didn’t know the name of it or how far he was from the blue planet. 

Shiro laid on the floor. He closed his eyes trying to remember Adam’s face again. Shiro knew that they broke off their engagement when he decided to go to Kerberos. It had been a while since Shiro thought about their first kiss together. But, even though he knew how the future turned out the memory gave Shiro hope. 

“ _ Ai shiteru _ ,” Shiro murmured to himself. He thought, that if Adam could love him once, he could do it again. Their love was eternal and unconditional.

After all, despite breaking off their engagement Adam was still there. He went to the flight’s departure and gave him a hug. His parting words had been “ _ Have fun out there, Takashi _ .” 

“He called me Takashi.” Shiro smiled to himself. A five-worded sentence never gave a man so much hope. “I’m coming back to you.” Shiro used his hand to clutch against his chest. 

“This time, I promise, I won’t go where you can’t follow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> SHADAM/ADIRO IS CANON KING OH MY GOD  
> I'm so happy about this rep! If you want to scream about voltron blessing us with me hmu at findingmcthman.tumblr.com or leave a comment! I love those!  
> 


End file.
